Yommi Asamoto Chapter 1
by yommi
Summary: Young yommi is just an ordinary high school kid with "intersting" friends


_Yommi Asamoto ©_

_By: Michael Delia_

Chapter 1

"Yommi…Yommi…YOMMI!!!" yelled Hiro.

"What!" said Yommi.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiro.

"I'm sleeping, what else would I be doing?" said Yommi.

"Get you lazy ass up from my coach and get to school," said Hiro.

"Okay I'm getting up. So what's for breakfast?" asked Yommi.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, an orange, pancakes," said Hiro.

"Wow really?" said Yommi excided.

"NO! Go make some damn cereal," said Hiro

"Okay god man, getting my hopes up," said Yommi.

"Wow what a surprise it's hot outside again," said Yommi.

Hey everyone my name is Yommi Asamoto. I'm a junior and I guess you can call me the athletic geeky type. My parents passed away when I was 6 years old in a boating accident. Since then my older brother, Kenji has been taking care of me, but since he went away to college I take care of myself. I have a girlfriend named Kiyomi and a best friend named Hiro. So I haven't had the richest life style but I get around.

"I guess it's time to go to school," said Yommi.

"Yommi, what took you so long? Were you with another woman!" yelled Kiyomi.

"No I umm overslept," said Yommi.

"Yommi! Oh my god it's Yommi Asamoto!" yelled a group of girls.

"Get lost. Or I'll hunt you down and you'll wish that you were never born!" said Amaya

"Do you want to start something!" said one of the girls.

"Stop it girls," said a teacher.

"Wow, why don't you act like that when women try's to get to me?" asked Hiro.

"Well hunny you see no girl would ever go after you. So I don't have to worry," said Amaya. (That's harsh)

"Hahahaha that's so true," said Yommi and Kiyomi simultaneously.

"Hay that's not funny," said Hiro.

"Well I'm glad to see you on time to my class Yommi," said Hiroku.

"I try to do my best sir," said Yommi sarcastically.

"Okay today's lesson is going to be about History," said Hiroku.

(Classroom fades away; Yommi and Hiro are walking on the streets)

"I seriously have to find a job," said Yommi.

"Yea me too," said Hiro.

"Hey you guys. Did you say you need to find some jobs? Because I need someone to drive to Kanto drop something off pick something and drive back here. Oh and don't stop for anything, and no cops it's for "safety" reasons," said some guy in an alley.

"How much does it pay?" said Yommi.

"What are you talking about Yommi? No we will not drive to Kanto. Do you want us to get killed? Come on we could find something else," said Hiro.

"Fine," said Yommi

"Oh look, there's a place," said Hiro.

"A coffee shop! Are you serious?" said Yommi.

"Come on you know how hard it is to find a job. Especially in Tokyo," said Hiro.

"That other guy had a good offering," said Yommi.

"Would you stop that, come on lets go check it out," said Hiro

"Hello I see you have an opening," said Hiro.

"Yes I have two. Are you gentlemen interested," said the manager.

"Yea!" yelled Yommi

"Okay you're hired," said the manager.

"Wow just like that?" said Hiro.

"Oh so you don't want it?" said the manager.

"Shut up Hiro! Yes please we really need it," said Yommi.

"Okay then, my name is Aki and I am you manager you start tomorrow at 3:00. See you then.

"Thank you so much," said Hiro.

"Hey I got to go. I have a date with Amaya," said Hiro.

"Okay I guess I'll see you later," said Yommi.

"Later," said Hiro.

(Yommi went home and fell asleep instantly)

(In a dream)

"Hey Yommi," said Rokki

"Hey Rokki. What are you up too? What's wrong?" asked Yommi.

"Nothing I have to take care of some things," said Rokki.

"Are you sure?" said Yommi.

"Yea, don't worry about it," said Rokki.

(As Rokki leaves, a concerned Yommi follows him.)

"Hey Rokki, why did you want to meet me in the park?" asked Kenji.

"You know Yommi hasn't been the same since your parent's death, and you haven't made it easier on him since. You have made him miserable," said Rokki.

"Where are you getting at?" said Yommi.

("What are they talking about?" said Yommi)

(Rokki is taking a gun out)

"You know I think with you out of the picture Yommi would be a lot happier," said Rokki.

"Rokki put that away. You don't know what your doing" said Kenji.

"I know exactly what I'm doing" said Rokki.

Yommi now realizing what Rokki took out he runs to stop him. At the same time Kenji runs to Rokki to stop him from shooting him. But as soon as Kenji got to Rokki a gun shot went off. So there lies Rokki's dead body.

"No!" yelled Yommi waking up scared.

"It was only a dream," said Yommi.

So with that he went back to sleep.

To be continued…


End file.
